ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Love
A Poem By IRmjii I live just down south only a few miles away It is really nice place to live and to stay There are a lot of nice people about And some great places without a doubt I have a next door neighbour called Jackie She is sometimes a little bit wacky But the issue is her father is mean And also has a head shaped like bean You see I have a secret I have never ever told I haven't even told you yet but it's quite bold. I am in love with her because she reminds me Of a fluffy teddy bear but even cuter than a bee She loves me too in fact more that her favourite food She loves food so much and thinks it's really good But she loves me more and that makes me smile Even when I have to go through the long mile. One day I snuck outside to go see her on the fence Because my Father is protective of me which is really tense And Jackie's mother won't stop whining about it Which me and Jackie do not like it one bit So I sat on the fence and said to Jackie "Darling i love you so much even if you are wacky" She also loves me and said to me "I love you too only if your father could see, The bond between us two like the hammer and nail Unless we turn ourselves to a cat with a big tail" We sat there all night singing songs and hugging And looking at the starts while snuggling. At one point we even had a little kiss And that was the best night of my life. It was bliss. The next morning when I woke up in my bed. I noticed a letter through the letterbox head. I picked it up and opened it up and saw a note From my wonderful lover, she wrote "I can't wait to see you again." Which was written with red pen. "It was absolutely amazing last night With the sky shining a very bright light There something about us that cannot be separated. And reminds me of an empty wall being decorated. It reminds me of my old home in the middle east Where my love for you has increased" As soon as I read the letter I ran upstairs and hid it in my drawer to make it better. I put the lock on the drawer so nobody can see By the way I forgot to tell you she once called me a bee. Moving along I went back downstairs Worrying that some people may give me glares. I did my normal every-day stuff Such as making myself some specialised Puff Cereal which is my favourite. Which has loads and loads of lovely flavour. That night I snuck out again to see my bride And to watch the sunset and the tide. Well okay I was lying a little bit there As our back garden is a tiny bit bare. I went out happy as ever I was before Making sure that i didn't creak the door We sat on the fence watch the moon and stars Giggling and laughing while eating a Mars While that was happening all through the night My father came into my room and switched on the light Looking around in front of the bed With a confused look while scratching his head He said "Where on earth has Shawn got to?" "He should be upstairs in bed unless he's gone to the loo" He went into the bathroom to check if I was there But nobody was in and it was all bare. He checked everywhere in the house Upstairs and downstairs and even inside our pet mouse. No matter how hard he checked I wasn't in Even after a good disgusting look in the bin. At first he wanted to call the police But he figured he could just use a bit of grease. Eventually he checked outside in the garden Which was a huge let down when he saw us and said "I beg your pardon!?" This was upsetting as our secret had been ruined When he found out about my truant. So we both went our separate ways. Back into the house in the middle of May. The next morning I heard the dreadful news Which was so upsetting it gave me the blues. "We're moving house after last night" Jackie said to me in a upsetting tone Like a dog that is unable to get the bone. I wanted to hug but my father cut me off "Come on" he said while adding a loud cough. "Time to go I'm afraid" he made it worse Almost to the point it sounded like a curse, So Jackie said to me before she left "I will always be with you" It sounded like a theft That took my heart away and never brought it back Or a worker who was so good until he got the sack. "Just picture me in your heart" she said before she went "I know it's hard and i want to cry too" with her voice being bent "Come on Jackie we need to go" she said quickly. That comment sounded extremely sickly. So long story short they drove off with my heart on the car. Because they are now going some place far. I had only known her for less than a year Which for me is my biggest fear. I went inside to continue my day With sobs and tears because it didn't go my way. My father said to me "Don't worry son" "I'm sure you have had lots of fun". He gave a cuddle and a hug But it felt more like I was being cuddled by a bug, Because now the most important woman in my life is gone Which means the day will be full of crying from me Shawn I saw my mum and dad give me some Tender, Love and Care But it doesn't matter really because my life is now bare.